Love In the Time of the Aquamaniac
by Crazy Fool Stiney
Summary: Murdock goes to a movie alone, but is ambushed by Face.


Murdock wasn't gonna lie he was a little disappointed. He'd put the movie notice on the fridge the moment he found it in the newspaper and he'd only been talking about it constantly for the last couple weeks.

Ok, granted, discussing the political and environmental statement of Aquamaniac vs. Devil Fish while straddling one's lover during the height of sex was probably a faux pas in some circles but it wasn't as bad as the time he'd bolted out of bed after remembering he'd left the chicken for the next night's dinner out on the counter (though there were always complaints about his unorthodox spices that didn't mean he wanted everyone with food poisoning from spoiled meat). At least this time he hadn't halted the activities and anyways, H.M. Murdock could very _easily_ multitask. Wasn't his fault Face couldn't.

So, yes, today when he'd come downstairs and saw Face and Hannibal heading out the front door he'd felt a little dejected.

"Face, we're supposed to go to the movie, remember?"

"Oh shit, buddy, I forgot. We have to go meet with this client. We'll go tomorrow." Face looked at Hannibal before moving back towards the pilot.

Murdock shook his head. "Can't. It's a special showing, today only."

Hannibal cleared his throat before stepping outside.

"I'm really sorry. I promise, promise I'll make it up to you." Face placed a quick kiss on Murdock's (not pouting) mouth. "See if B.A.'ll go."

"Ha, funny stuff there, Faceman." Murdock walked into the garage where B.A. was busy working on the van Face had found six months ago. It was a nasty old van but the fact the poor thing had been in such bad shape made B.A. even more excited to have it.

"Hey big guy whatcha doing?" Murdock asked as he messed with tools from B.A.'s toolbox.

"What's it look like, fool?" B.A. answered from underneath the van.

"Wanna go see Aquamaniac vs Devil Fish with me?"

"What? Hell no, I don't wanna see that busted ass movie. Thought Face was going." B.A. chuckled.

"Duty calls, big guy. Oh well, look like it's the aquatic apocalypse for one then. I'll be back later." Murdock heard B.A. grunt in response as he turned to leave.

When Murdock got to the theater there were surprisingly more people than he'd expected, but then again it was what everyone considered the best entry in the Aquamaniac series.

He smiled to himself when he thought about the first time he'd seen an Aquamaniac movie.

His Granddaddy had taken him; the old man had been huge on man-in-suit type monster movies.

H.M. was no more than 10 and he'd loved sitting in the theater with his granddaddy. That night he didn't love it as much when he woke from nightmares, positive that the Aquamaniac was living in their old catfish pond.

Whooo boy, his Gramma had been fit to be tied when she realized why her grandchild was screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night. She stomped off back down the hall where next thing he heard was, "Haward Milton Brown, get up out of that bed and tend to that boy you scared with that foolish mess!"

Murdock laughed at the memory and one of the teenagers two rows in front of him turned to glare. He just smiled and waved at the kid who probably wasn't even a glimmer when this movie first came out, before he settled in as the house lights went down. He grinned widely and maybe wiggled with excitement in his seat just a bit.

Halfway through the movie, almost to the part where the Aquamaniac faces off with the Devil Fish for the first time, Murdock saw someone sit down a seat away from him.

He didn't pay much attention because it really was one of the best parts of the movie and he wasn't going to miss it because someone decided to come in late. Who does that anyway?

_'Oh here it comes...' _Murdock leaned forward in his seat. _'What the hell?'_ He glanced down to see a hand poking him with a box of Sour Patch Kids candy. His eyes traveled up from the hand to the nicely muscled arm that led up to that gorgeous face with that smile..._that was making him miss one of the greatest monster smack downs ever filmed._

He quickly turned back to the screen and felt Face take the seat next to him.

"I brought a peace offering." Face whispered, while placing the candy in his lap.

Murdock tried not to shiver as Face's breath ghosted across his skin.

"Shhhh. Your offering of contraband candy is most definitely acceptable Faceman but ya' making me miss the best part."

"Isn't half the fun of going to the movies _not_ paying attention to them?" Face asked nipping at Murdock's ear.

Murdock rolled his eyes. "Last time I made out in a movie theater I was 16 and it was with Becky Jo Turner. She had her tongue in my mouth and my hand on her boob... It was horrible."

Face laughed loudly, causing the teens from earlier to _'shh'_ them.

"Sorry." Face lowered his voice. "Guess it's a good thing I don't have breasts then, huh? Because the making out part still sounds fun." Face moved the rest up from between their seats and snuggled closer, putting an arm around Murdock as he rubbed a thumb behind his ear.

"Oh, you play dirty." Murdock whispered before moving his head so Face couldn't stroke the spot he knew could get Murdock to do anything he wanted. "Come on, watch the movie with me."

"Murdock. You can see the zipper on the monster." Face groaned a few minutes later before he was leaning close to the pilot again, sliding a hand up Murdock's shirt and tweaking a nipple. The action would have had Murdock hissing if Face hadn't brought their mouths together, tongues entangling as blunt nails dragged gently down his chest.

Face's hand dipped just under the pilot's waistband, causing his hips to shift in the seat on their own volition, trying to get more contact.

Face chuckled quietly before nuzzling Murdock's neck, tongue sliding to that spot behind his ear, throwing all plans to watch the movie out the window.

Oh, Face was going to owe him. He'd really wanted to see the movie but with that evil erection causing hand delving further into his pants, it wasn't gonna happen.

As much as Murdock absolutely loved those long fingers sliding over the front of his underwear, this interruption was gonna need some compensation. He wanted the special edition 'Aquamaniac vs. Devil Fish' DVD and hell, a 55" TV to watch it on.

If you're sleeping with a person whose chief duty was to acquire things, rewards should be reaped, right?

They'd work the deal out later because right now Murdock's hands were frantically all over any part of Face he could grasp. He nibbled his way up Face's neck before reclaiming his mouth as his hand slid over Face's own jean clad erection.

Murdock could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he gently squeezed Face's crotch, causing the conman's hips to buck. Both of them panting as they broke apart for much need air before mouths joined again seconds later.

But then... Face's hand was moving (and not in a good way, but in a stopping all the fun way) as he backed off from the kiss with a smirk.

"Don't want you to miss the end of your movie." Face placed a chaste kiss on Murdock's lips then turned his attention to the screen, arm casually draped over the pilot's shoulder.

Murdock shifted uncomfortably in his seat and stared at Face in disbelief.

Nope, the 55" TV wasn't gonna cut it anymore. He wanted an 80" one and the super deluxe 'Aquamaniac vs. Devil Fish' DVD set that was shaped like the Aquamaniac.

_It's the least he could get for his pain and suffering. _


End file.
